Buscando al culpable
by Airam-a
Summary: Roy Mustang esta a punto de casarse pero los paparasis le arruinan la boda de sus sueños¿Podrá él vengarse?-FIC SIENDO REVISADO Y ENMENDAR MIS HORRORES
1. Como detective

Bueno este es mi segundo fic, aproximadamente tendrá 5 capítulos o mas, según me de la gana, quiero dar las gracias a mi one-sama(igual que en el otro fic) por apoyarme en publicar este fic, bueno no olviden los reviews, arigato!

(Por se Ed nunca llega a Munich y recupera su brazo y su pierna, y Hughes nunca muere)

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío sino de Hiromu Arakawa!

**Buscando al culpable**

**1 capitulo: Como detective**

**Flashback:**

Todo ya estaba planeado para la boda, Roy Mustang se sentía feliz, dentro de muy pocos segundos se convertiría en el esposo de Riza Hawkeye, pero cuando ya había acabado la ceremonia, y el novio se disponía a besar a la novia, entraron un montón de paparasis……..

-Nani!-dijo Roy sorprendido-pensé que esta boda seria privada!

-Bueno aquí tenemos al füher Mustang-decía una reportera-que esta a punto de darle el beso a su novia, ninguno de nosotros pensábamos que usted Roy Mustang se casaría con nada mas ni menos que la teniente 1º Hawkeye, señor, por que la escogió a ella….

Mustang no sabia que decir, en ese mismo momento a las afueras de la iglesia se escuchaba una tapa de un celular cerrarse

-Baka, jijijiji….te dije que me vengaría

**Fin Flashback **

Desde ese día todo el mundo hablaba de la boda de Roy Mustang, Roy estaba molesto el no quería que se supiera de su boda con Riza, pensaba descubrir al causante de la broma, lo pagaría cruelmente…

-Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Farman, se les he asignado una nueva misión- decía Mustang mientras miraba a sus subordinados atentamente-investigarán junto a mi ,quien avisó a los paparasis donde se celebraba mi boda.

-Pero füher, tan solo simplemente lo puede dejar en el pasado?-dijo Fuery

-Claro que no- golpeando su escritorio-encontraré al maldito bastardo que hizo esto…

-Pero, füher esto es una exageración-dijo Havoc sacándose el cigarro de la boca

-Dices algo mas y te juro que te quitare los montones de cajas de cigarrillos que tienes ¬¬, pensándolo mejor-agarrándose el mentón- debería hacerlo, tal vez tengas cáncer a los pulmones?

-Por favor füher, no me quite a mi única amiga TT

-"¬¬, definitivamente esta loco"-pensaron todos

-Bien pueden retirarse los espero a las 5 pm, para iniciar la investigación…

-Pero füher-dijo Fury-a esa hora dan Barney es mi programa favorito TT

- Oo Nani?-dijeron todos

-No me interesa que tengas que ver a Los cariñositos o otras cosas, descubriremos al culpable y lo haremos pagar por esto, bien es todo!

Bien que les pareció, creo que lo hice muy corto, pero lo hare mas largo!

**quien es el culpable de tan "terrible" crimen?**

**seguirá viva la persona quien cometió este delito al acabar el fic?**

**Furey dejara de ver a Barney?**

**Havoc dejara su adicción al cigarrillo?**

**Bien esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo!**


	2. La lista del detective

Hola de nuevo , no sabia como llamar este capitulo ni como comenzarlo , creo que este capitulo no ha salido como lo esperaba , bueno no les aburro y lean!

**Buscando al culpable**

**2 capitulo: La lista del detective**

Eran las 5 pm ,y todos ya se encontraban ahí…

-Bien, que bueno que todos hayan podido venir, como saben esta es una misión secreta, y no se les aumentara el salario por esto…

-"TT no es justo"-pensaron todos

-Farman trajiste lo que te pedí!-dijo Mustang

-Si señor, le traje todos los cromos de ranas de chocolate..

-No idiota, la grabación de la boda!¬¬

- Si señor!

-Bien, vamos a verla ….

Pusieron la cinta en la TV

-Ahora vamos a ver la cinta una y otra vez…Breda trajo la lista de los invitados..

-Si, señor, pero para que nos servirá?

-Para comprobar quienes estuvieron ahí, los que no estén serán los sospechosos, y claro los que estén con celular también, ahora dejen de hablar…

Después 30 minutos

-No sabia que mi boda había estado tan aburrida-dijo Mustang con un dejo de aburrimiento- Havoc adelanta la cinta a 20 minutos antes de que acabe…

Tras otros agonizantes 45 minutos

-No sabia que la cinta era tannnnnnnnnn larga-dijo Furey dando un bostezo

Tras otros minutos agonizantes

-Señor, tengo una cita, si no me voy ahora la perderé TT-dijo Havoc

-Pues piérdetela, no nos iremos sin antes de terminar la primera fase de mi plan maestro!muajajajajaja

-Señor, ya llegamos a la parte ¬ ¬U- dijo Havoc, me puedo ir?

-No, Havoc…, bien ahora apunten a todos los que estén ahí!

45 minutos después ¬¬

-Aquí están todos, señor-dijo Farman-podemos irnos?

-Perdí mi cita TT, seguiré soltero!-dijo Havoc, sacando un pañuelo color rosa y una fotografía-perdóname Verónica!

-Füher, me he perdido todos mis programas y hoy daban el especial de Bob , el constructor!TT-dijo Furey llorando y a la vez señalando la revista del cable

-¬¬, basta de lloriqueos!-Mustang se había levantado repentinamente y le salían muchas venas en la cabeza-ahora comprueben esa lista con la de invitados, quienes no estaban en ese momento!

-Umm, señor hay 4 invitados que no estaban……

-Quienes son Fuery-dijo Mustang, tenia cara de maniático

-El teniente coronel Hughes, el sargento Denny Brosh, el mayor Armstrong, y Edward Elric.., nadie mas

-Bien, Havoc vaya y vigile al teniente coronel Hughes, Breda vigile al sargento Denny Brosh, Farman vigile al mayor Armstrong y usted Fuery vigile al enano de acero, infórmenme si dicen algo peculiar que los acuse de ser el bromista de mi boda

-Que hará usted señor?-dijo Breda

-Yo me iré a mi casa-caminado hacia la puerta-encárguense de todo, adiós!-cerrando detrás de si la puerta

Ya había llegado a su casa de casado, ya era tarde, pero antes de dormir agarro un trozo de papel y lo coloco encima del escritorio que había en el cuarto.

-Bien quien quiera que haya sido de ellos 4 lo único que sé, es que esa persona no saldrá viva de esto-escribiendo en el papel

**Lista de posibles culpables**

-El máximo sospechoso, es acero

1.-Edward Elric

-El otro podría ser…

2.-Denny Brosh

-Mmmm, el menos probable seria el mayor..

3.-Maes Hughes

-Y por ultimo…

4.-Alex Louis Armstrong

Algunos kilómetros de aquel lugar

-Bien mi venganza ha terminado, pero tengo que cuidarme de Mustang…

**Quien saldrá primero de la lista de Mustang, **

**Havoc conseguirá casarse,**

**Fuery dejara de ser inmaduro?**

**Quien habrá dicho ""Mi venganza ha terminado y blabla"!**

**Por que digo esto!**

**Bien eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo!**


	3. En circulos

Creo que lo estoy haciendo este fic muy rápido, ni yo misma me lo esperaba, bueno como no tengo otra cosa mas que hacer ¬¬, quien de todos ellos será el culpable? y por que lo hizo, bueno ahora lo sabrán!

**Buscando al culpable**

**3 capitulo: En círculos**

Havoc estaba caminando hacia la casa del teniente coronel Hughes, aun no podía creer la suerte suya, si lo descubría tendría que escuchar una platica sobre la hija de Hughes, y no quería mas fotos ya tenia suficientes para toda su vida

_-"Bien es la 1pm"-empezando a escribir en un block- el teniente coronel Hughes hace una llamada…3 pm, el teniente coronel ha terminado de hacer su llamada, tal parece que se ve muy divertido…5pm, el teniente coronel me descubrió en este mismo instante me esta contando lo maravillosa que es su hija…9pm aun no deja de hablar de su hija, le preguntare de una buena vez, donde estaba antes de que los paparasis entraran…_

-Que pasa Havoc, has estado escribiendo en ese block, desde que te encontré detrás de los arbustos, ya se ,es que querías que te mostrara mas fotos de mi querida Elicia -saliéndole corazoncitos- ya se que es muy hermosa…

-Disculpe le podría hacer unas preguntas…

-De Elicia, si ella tiene 4 años y dentro de poco cumplirá 5 años, no es hermoso-saliéndole de nuevo corazones

-No es eso, es que…

-Ah! Quieres mas fotos de Elicia , no es así nn

-No, en realidad…

-Querías preguntarme que podrías regalarle, bueno a ella le gusta de todo..

-SEÑOR YO QUERIA PREGUNTARLE DONDE ESTUVO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE LOS PAPARASIS ENTRARON A LA BODA DE ROY!

-Ahhhhhhhh, no era de mi querida Elicia TT, haber….-poniéndose las manos en la cara-así, estaba tomándole unas fotos a Elicia en el jardín de la iglesia!Quieres unas?

-Este…entonces usted no llamo a los paparasis?

-No, nunca le haría eso a Roy , bueno posiblemente, pero no en el día de su boda, quieres unas fotos de Elicia?

-Ehhhhh, no gracias, pero no vio a alguien sospechoso?

-Mmmmmmm, no recuerdo, pero toma unas fotos de Elicia en su triciclo!

-Ehhh, bueno ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto hablar con usted…

-Te llamare si recuerdo algo de la boda..-dijo Hughes de un modo mas serio-pero… te enviare fotos de mi hija!

Saliendo de la casa de Hughes

-Esto fue un martirio, espero que los demás se la estén pasando tan mal como yo la pase (que mal deseando mal a los demás ¬¬)

Mientras tanto Breda…

-_He decidido, comenzar con mi trabajo, de investigación a las 7pm, ya que el sargento Brosh, tiene que trabajar todo el día, en este mismo momento le estoy preguntando lo de la boda, lo grabare para el füherl…_

_-_Bien sargento Brosh que hacia fuera en el día de la boda del füher-prendiendo la grabadora

-Oh… bueno es que, la boda estaba muy aburrida y decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando de pronto vi. que varios helicópteros, carros, etc venían de todas las direcciones, y entraron en la iglesia… y me aplastaron, y estuve en coma por 3 días

-Si ya me dijeron eso…, no vistes a alguien mas ahí con una actitud sospechosa

-Mmmmmmm, si me lo preguntas el mayor Armstrong se veía extraño, estaba detrás de unos arbustos…

-Bien gracias Brosh, ha sido de..

Ding Dong

-Ehh, yo voy U-decía Brosh mientras se levantaba del mueble

-_El sargento Brosh se esta comportando extraño-_decía Breda mientras escribía en el block de notas-_ parece que oculta algo, investigare_-cerraba el block, saliendo de la sala de estar ,dirigiéndose al pasadizo, encontrado al sargento Brosh manteniendo una platica con otra persona , no se le podía notar bien ya que la puerta estaba semi-abierta

-Creo que ya es tiempo de revelarlo, no podemos callar para siempre-decía la persona

-Pero…no creo..-decía Brosh

-Vamos, hay que decirles, nada mala va a pasar

-Es que, creo que deberíamos decirles…

-Nada de eso, hay que decirlo mañana, además, lo de la boda…

Breda estaba escondido detrás de las escaleras "Así, que es el sargento Brosh, el fue el quien arruino la boda de mi füher, llevare su cabeza a mi füher!"-saliendo de su escondite

-Ehh Breda!-decía moviendo sus manos- no es lo que parece ¡!

-Así que eso era lo que ocultabas, no es así!Tu arruinaste la boda del füher

-Alto (no recuerdo que cargo tenia U)Breda!-decía la persona, que era mas ni menos que..

-Teniente segunda Maria Ross, así que usted es la mente criminal de todo esto, no es así?

-Ehh, esta en un error ¬¬, Breda , nosotros no haríamos tal cosa..

-Entonces de que conversaban?

-Es que…el sargento Brosh y yo.. estamos com..pro..me..ti..dos..

-Nani! Oo

-No se lo queríamos decir a nadie, y nos casaremos en unos cuantos meses.. o/o

-Ohhh, mis felicitaciones-"eres un tonto Breda"-disculpen por haber pensado mal, jejeje

-Pero no lo diga a nadie, queremos decirlo nosotros..

-No hay problema

-Aun no puedo creer la suerte que tengo…, por que de todas las personas que podían ser sospechosas el mayor tenia que ser uno de ellos, y por que de 4 personas a mi me tuvo que tocar con el TT – decía Farman conduciendo hasta la "modesta "casa del mayor Armstrong, y ahí estaba el mayor saliéndole estrellitas

**Flash Back**

**-**Como esta mayor Armstrong, es un "gusto saludarlo"

-Oh, Farman, que desea –las estrellitas salían hasta por el teléfono oo

-Bueno le quería pregunta un par de cosas

-Mejor por que no va a mi casa

-"Nani?", eh con gusto mayo TT

-Lo estaré esperando dentro de un rato

-Ta bien TT-colgando el teléfono-por que estas cosas me pasan a mi!

**Fin flash Back**

-Bueno que quería decirme, (tampoco recuerdo su cargo ¬¬) Farman

-Ehh bueno, mayor, solo le quería decir que…

-Como obtengo estos músculos?

-Ahhh

-Lo se , lo se , se siente muy avergonzado de decir esto, ya que usted nunca ha tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres-saliéndole estrellitas y a Farman cuchillos en los ojos

-N-o, ma-yor, quería saber que hacia usted el día de la boda del füher Mustang, en el momento de entrar los paparasis

-Ah, bueno, estaba que…ehhh

-Su tartamudeo lo delata mayor, USTED ES EL CULPABLE!

-No es cierto TT, es que yo estaba, bueno me atrapo….

-Entonces lo admite!-cara de maniático

-No lo que pasa es que siempre me he visto atraído por las flores , especialmente por las rosas-saliéndole estrellitas

- Oo"Pensé que el mayor era extraño, pero esto es demasiado"

-Si las flores Farman, acaso nunca has visto la belleza de las delicadas…

-"Mejor me voy", bueno adiós, mayor

-…Y a demás las flores tienen un aroma tan …

-Genial, me voy a perder todos mis programas favoritos, especialmente los teletubies TT, solo para viajar a Rizenbool-decía mientras sacaba un block de notas y escribía-_Son las 10pm, estoy en camino a Rizenbool,nota: el füher no ha pagado este viaje, llegaremos pronto-_guardando el block-no puedo creerlo me toca con Ed, espero que no se me escape "la palabra mágica"¬¬

-ffffffff(no sabia como hacer, para que el tren arribe, no me maten TT)

-Bien ya llegue, ahora veamos-sacando un papelito-mmm, bien la casa del los Rockbell esta a 10 km, oh no, se dice que por aquí mataron a una persona hace algunos días!

**En la mente de Furey:**

-Espero llegar pronto….

-ALTO, dame todas tus pertenencias!

-No me mates por favor, tengo peluches que alimentar y cuidar!

-Eres raro, te matare!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

**Regresando a la realidad**

**-**Oh, no mi mente me juega malas pasadas- poniéndose en shock

Al llegar a la casa de los Rockbell

-Oh, (de nuevo no recuerdo su rango)Furey, que bueno volver a verlo, no le he visto desde la boda del füher Mustang-decía Winry mientras salía a darle la bienvenida al recién llegado-esta un poco pálido, ah seguro ya ha oído sobre el asesi…

-Ah por lo que mas quieras , podemos entrar ya? TT

-Ehh, si…, por cierto que le trae por aquí?

-Es que tengo una misión,

-Una misión?

-Si el füher , quiere atrapar al responsable de la broma de su boda

-Ahhh!y que tiene eso que ver con que tenga que venir acá?

-Es que Ed es uno de los sospechosos U

-Mmmm-mirando hacia las escaleras-mas vale de que Ed no haya sido o sino….

-Ehhh, señorita Winry, puedo entrar?

-Ah lo había olvidado, jejeje

-Gracias…disculpe por haber venido tan tarde, hubiera venido antes, pero el füher Mustang quería que primero termináramos con todas nuestras obligaciones, antes de hacer la misión

-Ya veo, bueno llamare a Ed

-Ehh, creo que es un poco tarde-demasiado tarde Winry ya había "llamado" a Edward

-ENANO DE JARDIN, ven para acá!

De inmediato se sintió un gran temblor que recorrió toda la casa, apareciendo después un furioso Ed, con mirada asesina…

-A quien le dices que es tan enano como un grano de arroz que no puedes ver a pesar que lo tienes en frente de tus ojos!

-A ti enano de circo

-Ahh, hola Ed

-Ahh. Como esta (como dije no recuerdo ninguna de sus cargos) Furey, no lo he visto desde la boda de mi "querido" füher….

-Ah…, por eso mismo venia, no lo tomes a mal Ed, pero Mustang sospecha de ti, estas en primer lugar de su lista..

-Oh, vaya, parece que mustang se volvió loco, yo nunca arruinaría su boda, bueno tal vez ,si , pero de otra forma, no de esa ¬¬, además yo no tengo nada en contra de Mustang..

-y las veces en que te dijo enano-a Ed le salio una venita- que realmente no eres-desapareció la venita (que mal, ocultándole la verdad)-y no podemos olvidar lo que sucedió hace algunos meses..

-ni te atrevas a repetirlo…

-Si Ed quien pensaría que…

-Cállate , Winry…!

-No es para tanto, de todas formas se iban a enterar, les parecería muy extraño que tu…

-Winry!

-Tengo un millón de copias eso Ed, y estoy dispuesta a repartirlas por todo Amestris, si no dejas de gritarme…¬¬

-Bueno Ed, vimos la grabación de la boda, que por cierto estaba muy aburrida ¬¬, tu no estabas en ese momento

-Mmmm, bueno- tocándose los dedos-es que había comido mucho arroz con curry, y me dio indigestión…

-Ahh, bueno eso lo dice todo, espero que los demás hayan encontrado mas pistas, pues aquí contigo enano no he encontrado nada Oo "oh no, dije la palabra mágica"

-A quien le dices, enano!-saliéndole venitas por todos lados-, y con Winry sujetándole-mírate tu, tan bien eres un enano!

-Heriste mis sentimientos TT

-ED, eres un malo, como te gusta herir los sentimientos de la gente!

-AHHH, mejor me voy….

**En la mente de Furey**

-Muajajajaja- risa siniestra surgida de las sombras

**De vuelta otra vez en la realidad**

**-**TT, mejor me quedo…

-Oh, bien hay muchas camas

-Gracias, por cierto no tienen cable quiere ver Discovery Kids!

- Oo,"que raro es"-pensaron Ed y Winry

-mmm-decía Roy Mustang desde su cama, con el control remoto-mmm

-Querido deja estar cambiando de canal a cada rato-decía Riza

-No hay nada…

-Entonces dámelo-dijo Riza quitándole el control

-Ey, devuélvemelo!

-Si, sigues cambiando de canal, déjame ver mi canal favorito- cambiándole a A-entertainment Amestris

-No, cámbialo!

-Por que, cállate ya comenzó!

Ya regresamos con IT'S GOOD TO BE: ROY AND RIZA MUSTANG

-Mira hablaran sobre nosotros!

-Genial!

Ya volvemos con IT'S GOOD TO BE: ROY AND RIZA MUSTANG, SOLO EN A-ENTERTAINMENT AMESTRIS, BECAUSE WE LOVE IT

-Voy a la cocina…-dijo Roy mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Bien, no te tardes

Después de 30minutos…

-No debí comer tanto helado…-parándose en seco-genial, ahora estan que pasan lo de la boda

**-Bien aquí tenemos al füher Mustang, que esta a punto de darle el beso a su novia, ninguno de nosotros pensábamos que usted Roy Mustang se casaría con nada mas ni menos que la teniente 1º Hawkeye, señor, por que la escogió a ella?**

**-Que como demonios averiguaron lo de mi boda!**

**-Tenemos nuestras fuentes**

**-Quien fue, el quien los ha llamado!**

**-Un amigo suyo**

**-Ah!ustedes son unos (CENSURADO)**

**-Oh al parecer al füher también se le salen sus ajos y cebollas…**

-Ah,esto es humillante-poniéndose una mano en la cara-bueno, ya cabo –agarrando el control dispuesto a apagar la TV-oh van a dar LO QUE NUNCA DIRIAN ( sorry no recuerdo el nombre del programa, U), es el único programa que me gusta

-Bien hoy empezamos el programa con uno de los secretos de los personajes mas famoso hoy, pasamos por 60 vez consecutiva el video transmitido mundialmente de Edward Elric que se trata de…

(Suena la música del tema de Mustang)

-Quien me estará llamando ha estas horas…Havoc..

-Buenas noches, señor, solo quería decirle, que bueno…, ninguno de nosotros hemos averiguado nada…

-Se supone que tienen que averiguar , por que demonios les pago para hacer este trabajo

-mmm, no nos paga, señor ¬¬

-No me interesa eso, mañana los espero a las 3pm en el bar "El Grande", sean puntuales-cortando la línea

-Quien demonios habrá sido, creo que me he quedado sin pistas…

-Mustang se esta entrometiendo demasiado…

-Que haremos

-No lo se, pero es mejor quedarnos en las sombras

**Hughes dejara de ser un obsesivo padre?**

**Por que mi nombre es tan común?**

**Acaso Armstrong es medio…?**

**Ed algún día crecerá?**

**Furey dejara de ser fan de Dora la exploradora?**

**Roy pagara a sus subordinados por tal trabajo?**

**Quien o quienes son los culpables"**

**Por que la autora dice todas estas tonterías?**

**Bueno pronto las piezas se juntaran y veremos quien ha sido el culpable!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, y gracias por los reviews aunque son muy pocos ¬¬ , y lo de Furey, quiero aclarar que me pareció muy divertido ponerlo así de aniñado ya que siempre esta llorando, bueno no los aburro mas y lean!

**(¿)- **no recuerdo rango

**Buscando al culpable**

**4 capitulo: No es posible!**

_Se escuchaban pasos viniendo desde afuera, que se acercaban mas y mas a la sala de conferencias, en ese lugar se encontraban todos los canales de TV posible y a nivel mundial, ya que ese día Roy Mustang ascendido a füher hace algunos días tenia una conferencia de prensa donde iba a dar a conocer unos datos muy importante…., había subido al frente de todos, mientras que alguien mas entraba por la puerta.._

_-No lo hagas!Maldito, no!_

_Demasiado tarde los datos se habían dado a conocer, y nadie podía decir que no estaba satisfecho con lo que había escuchado, montones de risas se escuchaban en el cuarto_

_-Me vengare!Esto no quedara así!_

El timbre del despertador, despertó a Roy Mustang, quien se encontraba en el suelo batallando con las sabanas…

-Querido, ya te redicho un montón de veces que no te quedes con las sabanas, decía un soñolienta Riza

-Esta bien, solo es que creo que tuve una pesadilla…

-Es si o no, en la vida no hay un creo

-Como digas, ummm que hay para desayunar

-Tu también ayuda, yo no voy a ser todo en esta casa

-Ya…

-Toma-dándole un papel-quiero que vayas a comprar todo esto y regresa antes de las 12, y lleva a Black Hayate, el también quiere salir

-Y que harás tu?

-Yo voy a ordenar toda la casa, tu siempre la desordenas, estoy pensando en contratar a alguien mas…

-Eso nunca, no voy a permitir que una persona entre en esta casa a husmear y a revelar mis secretos!

-Te lo estas tomando muy en serio, nadie se reirá de ti si averiguan que tu duermes con un oso Teddy

-Tu eres la unica que lo sabe Riza! y no te atrevas a decirle a alguien mas!

-Tanto te importa tu honor?

-No quiero que se burlen de mi otra vez…

-Quiere decir que te avergüenzo, no es cierto?

-No , no yo nunca diría eso, solo que no quería que nadie se enterara de nuestra boda y que saliera por cadena internacional

-De todas maneras mientras seas füher siempre te estarán acosando, no puedes librarte de ello

-Al menos lo intentare, no permitiré que revelen mis secretos

-Eso es lo que me recuerda "No le hagas a uno, lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti"

-A que viene eso?-decía Roy mientras se levantaba de la cama he iba a lavarse la cara

-No recuerdas, que Havoc te confió su secreto de que tenia cirrosis

-Pero solo lo dije para que dejara de fumar..

-Revelaste que Breda era un antiguo miembro de la banda Kiss, pusites en el Internet una imagen de Furey chupándose el dedo, y recientemente…

-Ya no me digas mas…

En Rizenbool…

-Buenos días..-decía Furey, era un hermoso día en Rizenbool

-Buenos días **(¿) **Furey-dijo Winry desde el mueble-parece ser que aun no han atrapado al asesino…, se encuentra bien?

-Si…..-dijo Furey totalmente pálido

-Winry lo vas a asustar, y además el asesino solo ataca a personas que usan lentes y que no son por acá…

-TT, moriré!

-No hay de que preocuparse, a demás yo estoy aquí!

-Si, si, si fuiste vencido justo hace algunos días por un ganso

**Flash back**

-No es justo Winry, por que no haces que Al cargue todo esto…

-Dijiste que mi comida sabia a comida de perro

-Pero si es verdad!Winry!-recibiendo un golpe de la ya famosa llave

- Otra palabra mas y desearas nunca haber nacido

-No es para tanto Winry, yo también puedo ayudar a nii-san

-Eso, no, Ed se porto muy mal conmigo y ahora debe pagar las consecuencias-se detuvieron ya que un grupo de gansos pasaba

-Malditos gansos, como los odio-decía Ed, sin darse cuenta que uno de los gansos se estaba llevando los fideos que tenia

-ED, ese ganso se esta llevando los fideos!

-Mejor, así no tendré que probar tu comida….. Esta bien- dijo esto al ver aproximarse la llave

-Oye vuelve, aja, te tengo!-agarrando al ganso-AHHHHHH!-suelta mi dedo ganso de (CENSURADO)-Ed sacudía su dedo con fuerza, par que el ganso lo soltara pero eso ocasiona que el ganso llamara a sus compañeros

-Nii-san TT

-Eso debe doler…

**Fin Flash back**

-Ey, no reveles mis intimidades!

-A callar enano, puedo revelarlas cuando me plazca

-A quien le llamas pulga mal desarrollada!

-A ti, diminuto alquimista

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, ya veras!

-Mejor me voy ya, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en Central y hoy vamos a tener una pequeña reunión…

-No, primero tome desayuno, nn

-De veras entonces, después de todo podré ver los Teletubies!

-"Este definitivamente es **RARO**"-pensaron Ed y Winry

Después de desayunar con Al y Pinako incluidos (no me los iba a olvidar)

-Muy bien ya es hora de ver mi programa favorito-dijo Ed con una sonrisa un poco siniestra

-Nii-san, no será?-dijo Al con cara de asustado

-Vamos, Al, a ver "The Happy tree friends", uno de los episodios mas sangrientos!

_-_Ahhhhhhhh!(Al grita como niña, no tengo nada en contra de Al ¬¬)

-Ed, sabes que no puedes hacer que Al grite como una niña

-Yo solo decía, no es mi culpa que se traume con el episodio del ojo!Auchhhhhhhhh!Winry!deja de golpearme con eso!

-Mira, lo que hiciste-señalando a Al

-No mas ojo colgando de un árbol, no mas ojo colgando de un árbol mas sesos….-decía Al en una atmósfera azul

-Bueno creo ya tengo que irme, si no salgo ahora mismo no llegare a la reunión

-Donde será la reunión?-dijo Ed

-En el bar "El Grande"

-Oh, parece que el füher gana mas que yo, yo nunca podré entrar ahí TT

-Bueno, fue un gusto haberlos saludado, hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto!-dijeron todos en coro

-Si hasta pronto…-dijo Ed-oye, Winry ya no hay mas jugo?

-No solo queda leche-mostrando un tarro de leche

-Aleja esa cosa de mi!

-Sabes Ed…-dijo Winry con un brillo en los ojos-ya es hora que alguien te haga tomar la leche de una buena vez….Al… me ayudas?

-Claro, la venganza es dulce nii-san

-No esperen que intentan hacer, no , no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eran un cuarto para las 3pm, y nuestro querido amigo Roy Mustang aun no había salido de su casa

-Roy a que hora dijiste que tenias que ir?

-A las 3pm

-Acaso no son las 2:45?

-Querida Riza, 15 minutos son como 5 horas…

-Vas a ir ahora mismo o si no- apuntándole con su pistola(de donde la saco?)

-ooU, esta bien ya voy…

-Que tengas suerte…la necesitaras…

-Dijiste, algo Riza?

-No solo digo, que encuentren pronto al culpable nn , ah y de paso puedes llevar a Black Hayate?

-Ya salio en la mañana…¬­¬

-LLEVALO-apuntándolo de nuevo

-No tengo opción, no?-decía esto mientras Riza guardaba su arma

Ya en el bar "El Grande"

-Si, por favor anótelo en la cuenta del füher Mustang-dijo Breda

-Bien, entonces son: 4 cervezas, 4 cockteles ,y 4 de los mas caros, bien su pedido estará en unos minutos

-El füher Mustang te matara, eso si es seguro-comentaba Havoc

-Estamos haciendo este trabajo, acaso eso no es equivalencia?

-Tienes razón, no hay de que preocuparnos, a menos que el füher se moleste y nos carbonice- dijo Furey

**En la mente de Furey**

-COMO ES POSIBLE!QUE SE PONGAN A BEBER EN VEZ DE AYUDARME!Y LO PEOR CON MI PROPIA PLATA!-decía mustang mientras se ponía el guante blanco

-NO!POR FAVOR TENGA PIEDAD!-decían todos, mientras que Mustang chasqueaban sus dedos y salían carbonizados

**De vuelta a la realidad**

-TT, no quiero morir, saben, tengo unja familia a la cual cuidar

-Eso es mentira, tu solo tienes a tus peluches de Dora la exploradora, Furey-dijo Farman agarrando un de las bebidas

-Miren ahí vine el füher, que haremos?

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien nn-decía Breda, mientras se imaginaba el bar envuelto en llamas y a Mustang en el medio del desastre-TT, creo que no, guarden las bebidas!

-Bueno, señoritas deben sus reportes-dijo Mustang seguido por Black Hyate, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde sus subordinados se encontraban-que les pasa los veo pálidos?

-No es nada, señor nnU-respondían todos-y no somos señoritas!

-Como sea, deben sus reportes-Mustang extendió la mano-mmmmmmmmmmm, saben creo que les bajare sus salarios-decía mientras leía cada uno de los reportes

-Podría decirnos, por que? señor-se aventuro Havoc, con su ya famoso cigarrillo

-No fume encima mío, Havoc, y si quiere saber la razón…ESTO ES UNA (censurado, no es mi culpa ¬¬)

-No tiene que ser tan lisuriento, señor, espero que cuando tenga hijos no se le ocurra a decir tremendas palabrotas en frente de ellos

-Que te calles, Havoc-dijo Mustang –aun no pensamos en eso ¬¬

-Pero…

-CALLATE, como iba diciendo esto es una basura, ninguno de los sospechosos va admitir que fue el! Son unos incompetentes

-Bueno al menos si nos pagara-decía Breda

-Si queremos que nos pague-le siguió Farman

-PAGO, PAGO, PAGO!-dijeron todos al unísono

-Hablando de pago-intervino el mesero-aquí esta la cuenta

-Que cuenta?-pregunto Mustang extrañado-NANI! $120 000 456, eso es demasiado!Que significa esto?-dirigiéndose a sus subordinado

-Hasta pronto señor, decían todos mientras se despedían desde el carro de Farman

- ……..ahhhh-fue lo único que dijo Mustang antes de asimilar todo y ver el lugar donde unos segundos antes se encontraban sus subordinados

-Señor, págueme ya-decía el mesero- y llévese a su pero de aquí.. ¬¬

**De vuelta en la casa de Mustang**

-No tienes que estar molesto con ellos, cariño- decía Riza intentado calmar a su esposo

-Si no fuera füher, ya estaríamos en banca rota, Riza

-Pero eso es equivalencia, no es así?

-Ahora no estoy de humor para nada déjame, dormir, Riza

-Como quieres yo solo intentaba animarte un poco-dijo Riza mientras salía de la habitación para alimentar a Black Hayate

-Mmmmmmmm, desearía saber quien ha sido, aunque sea que alguien, quien quiera que sea me de una pista-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se sumergía en un raro sueño

**En el sueño de Mustang**

Era un lugar muy raro, no había absolutamente nada de nada, parecía que se encontraba en el Cielo

-Pero que demonios es este lugar-dijo Mustang rascándose la cabeza

-Estas en el cielo, washwi-decía alguien encapuchado

-Eh, quien demonios eres tu-pregunto Mustang

-Yo, soy el fantasma del fic del pasado, mi nombre es Flaudher Sebastián, pero dime Flaudher-decía el sujeto mientras se quitaba su capucha y dejaba mostrar a un perro

-Oh, que bien un perro me esta hablando, como dijiste que te llamabas?

-Flaudher, washwi

-Los fantasma no existen-dijo Mustang mientras daba un bostezo

-Bueno, como explicarte, washwi, la autora me envió ya que no respondías a ninguna de las pistas que te daba, washwi

-Oh,bueno, y por que dices washwi?

-No lo se, washwi

En ese momento llega otro encapuchado

-Flaudher!wishwa

-Ohhh, que bien mas perros, ahora como te llamas tu?

-Ah yo me llamo Flaudher 2 Honesto, pero dime Honesto, wishwa

-Sabes eres raro, por que tienes una oreja mas grande que la otra?

-No lo se, wishwa

-Como que no lo sabes?-dijo Mustang-y que son ustedes?

-Somos los fantasmas del fic!-dijeron al unísono

-Yo soy del pasado, washwi-decía Flaudher

-Y yo del presente, wishwa-dijo Honesto

-Y donde rayos esta del futuro, si hay uno?-dijo Mustang ya muy confundido por la extraña situación que se encontraba

-Yo soy, el del futuro, washwita washwi-decía un tercer encapuchado, tenia una voz fiera como si pudiera atacarte en cualquier momento-llámame Sueño Flaudher Rico Sirius Dobby Doggy Travieso…….no recuerdo mis demás nombre, pero llámame Sueño , washwita washwi-decía ahora con una voz muy graciosa

-Ahhhh! Que esta pasando aquí

-Bueno yo te explicare, la ama mandó a Flaudher que te dijera que las pistas que tu no has tomado en cuenta, pero como se distrajo mando a Honesto, y como también se distrajo me mando a mi y….

-Como tu te distrajiste , yo vengo!-decía una voz mientras que el blanco paisaje se volvía negro , con rayos rojos

-Ahhhhhhh!washwi, es la ama, decía esto mientras se inclinaba y los demás lo seguían

-Que?-pregunto Mustang con los ojos en orbitas

-Solo arrodillate, washwita washwi-dijo Sueño

-Se han distraído, no podré perdonarles esto nunca, no saben que tengo que publicar este episodio antes del 25 de enero!

-Lo sentimos, ama

-No importa….ya que ustedes son muy lindos nn- decía la voz, mientras que la dueña de esa voz se acercaba

-Y haber , quien eres tu?

-Bueno, yo soy…-mientras se quitaba la capucha- solo una fanática de FMA, que escribe este fic nn

-Eres muy enana, sabes-dijo Mustang al ver su tamaño

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANA, ESTOY EN PLENO CRECIEMINTO , SOLO TENGO 14 AÑOS, ES NORMAL QUE SEA ASI!

-No te tienes que molestar tanto, y quines son ellos?-señalando a los 3 perros

-Ahh, ellos son todos mis perros, desde el 2000

-Y por que del pasado, presente y futuro?

-Bueno en realidad no son nada de eso, de pasado, presente ,y futuro, solo quise hacerlo un poco interesante, jejejeje

-Ya que quieres decirme…un momento tu sabes quien fue el que arruino mi boda

-Exacto, yo lo se todo, MUAJAJAMUAJAJA, oigan rianse conmigo Flaudhers

-MUAJAJAMUAJAJAJAJA

-Bien es suficiente, ya nos hemos distraído mucho y necesito terminar este fic antes del 25 de enero..

-Por que antes del 25 de enero?

-Por que ese día es el primer día mas feliz de mi vida, yo tampoco se por que quiero acabar en esa fecha, jejeje nn

-De verdad no te entiendo ¬¬

-Yo tampoco, JAJAJAJAJAJA, disculpa tengo varias personalidades, esta fue la loca

-Eres rara

-Tu también eres raro, siempre sueñas con Barbies!

-que eso no es cierto!

-Ahhh, no?jejeje, discúlpame, Honesto, no me dijiste que soñaba con Barbies

-Si, wishwa, es lógico que lo quiere ocultar ama

-Ah, de veras, discúlpame

-Sabes, eres muy ingenua ¬¬

-A callar, la que digo soy yo, bueno te haré las pistas mas claras, Sueño!las diapositivas!

-Si, washwita washwi

-Bien como puedes ver-señalando la imagen de Riza con un diálogo-ella dijo "No le hagas a uno, lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti"

-Si eso lo recuerdo-dijo Mustang

-Bueno tu quieres vengarte no?-digo yo, (tengo que dar las pistas, no, si este fic, nunca terminará!)-pero te has puesto a pensar que tu le has hecho algo ha esa persona recientemente

-Yo no haría algo, así , en mi vida!

-Eres, muy terco, sabes, como sea, trata de pensar a las personas que les has hecho una broma, y tendrás la respuesta en un dos por tres, y por fin podré terminar este fic , bueno solo recuerda eso, bueno Roy es hora de despertar, que tengas suerte, jejeje, la necesitaras, tengo unas cuantas cosas planeadas para ti

-Oye, espera dime mas!

-Ah, si!toma-le entrego una carta

-Que, yo no quiero una carta

-No es para ti, es para Ed!Mi hermana y yo hemos escrito esa carta, entrégale, y si no…..Sueño se encargará de ti!MUAJAJAMUAJAJA

-Que!no le entregare a ese enano la carta

-Si no lo haces…., ya veremos,SAYONARA!-levantando el brazo con un pañuelo

-Espera, dime mas!

**Fuera del sueño**

-Roy, despierta, tienes una pesadilla-decía Riza, mientras lo movía un poco

-Ahhh, Riza?

-No te preocupes solo fue una pesadilla

-Pero fue muy extraña, estaba parada en lugar que parecía el cielo, y aparecieron perros, que hablaban y después una niña enana, me decía que recuerde a los que le jugué una broma y eso, y me entregó una carta…-mientras miraba su mano, donde sostenía una carta-UNA CARTA!

-Que te pasa?-pregunto Riza, algo preocupada

-Esa niña, me entrego una carta, y esa misma carta la tengo en este mismo momento Oo-decía Roy completamente pálido

-Eso no es posible!

-Debiste haber dormido con esa carta, y ni te distes cuenta

-Posiblemente-mirando la carta:

Para:Edward Elric

De: La autora de este fic junto con su hermana

-No, creo que ese sueño fue real

-Creo que debemos huir

-Pero donde?

-No lo se…pero es mejor que quedarse aquí…

-No le dirás mas

-No, que lo averigüe por su cuenta

-Pero tu eres la que escribes

-Yo no manejo, todo, sabes, a demás no por gusto haga esto, jejeje, recuerdas cual fue el trato no?

-Si, como olvidarlo

-Hay que reírnos, maléficamente?

-Ta bien

-MuajajajMuajaja

**Quien dijo _Me vengare!Esto no quedara así!_?**

**Por que Riza, habrá dicho "No hagas a uno lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti"?**

**Quien será el donante de Havoc?**

**Habrá podido Mustang pagar la cuenta sin salir mal económicamente?**

**Por que me introduje en los sueños de Mustang junto con mis perros?**

**Quienes huirán?**

**Con quien demonios, estoy haciendo tratos?**

**Por que quiero terminar este fanfic lo mas pronto posible?**

**Eso lo sabrán dentro de muy poco, el culpable pronto asomara su cabeza, jejeje**

**Nota: Necesito mas reviews!**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos**


	5. Planes Maleficos

Holis,me alegra que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo, especialmente, el ataque de los gansos (experiencia propia)) ,este es el capitulo final, y va ser muy largo, eso si, en verdad no quería introducirme en la historia, pero tuve que hacerlo, ya que el fic realmente era un trabajo de lenguaje, pero yo nunca puse como encontraban al culpable, y se me salio de control todo, jeje, bueno no les aburro con tonterías y disfruten el ultimo capitulo.

**Nota**: creo que mis separadores no funcionan así que haré otros, jeje, sorry si los confundí en el 4 capitulo de la parte de las ultimas conversaciones, hay una conversación después de que Mustang dijera "No, creo que ese sueño fue real", y hay otra desde "No le dirás mas?", sorry si les cause algunos problemas, y lo hice muy grande Xp

**-o- cambio de escena**

** hasta aquí llego**

**Buscando al culpable**

**5 capitulo:Planes Maléficos**

Roy caminaba en círculos en la habitación, ese sueño había sido tan extraño, perros que hablaban, una fan de Ed, supuestamente esa niña lo había ayudado pero el no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que le dijo

-Roy ,cariño, has estado así desde hace 4 horas, vas a malograr el piso, y lo peor aun no lo limpias!-decía una desesperada Riza con un tono principalmente amable y al ultimo fiero

-Ah, lo siento tanto, es que aun pienso en ese sueño

-Pues mejor deberías pensar en conseguir a una mucama

-Eso, jamás que pasaría si encuentra mis ositos Teddy ¡!

-No es para tanto, mira mejor lleva a pasear a Balck Hayate, tiene que hacer algo

-Mejor que lo haga aquí ¬¬-respondió Roy apoyándose en la escoba que le habían dado desde hace 4 horas, al ver esto Riza saco su revolver-ehhhh, esta bien cariño, ya voy nnU

-Ve ahora, no quiero estar limpiado, sus desgracias

-Pero, si ya lo has entrenado, no es así?

-Si pero, el pobre esta desorientado, desde que nos mudamos aquí, ve ahora!

-Voy!

-o-

-Ya terminaste, van ha repetir por 61 vez, el video de Edward-con lagrimitas en los ojos-me encanto tanto humillarlo mundialmente -!-de pronto Roy sintió un liquido caliente por su tobillo (ya imaginaran lo que significa XD)

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Maldito perro de (censurado ), eres un (censurado), por que me tienes que (censurado, por que lo censuro?)la vida, desgraciado(censurado, y otras mil palabrotas ¬¬)

La gente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y las madres agarraron a sus hijos, y se los llevaron del alcance de un molesto Roy Mustang

-Disculpe, señor, esta interrumpiendo el hermoso día que tenemos, podría por favor retirarse, a pesar de que usted es el füher, no podemos permitir que hable esas palabras en frente del futuro de nuestro país, eso esta en el reglamento, según dice-dijo un oficial

-Eh, eto, no lo hace por su cuenta ?Oo

-No solo por que esta escrito en el reglamento, por mi podría hablar palabrotas

-"Voy a tener que enviar a unos cuantos oficiales al reformatorio, incluido yo, QUE YO NO!"

-Tendré que multarlo

Detrás de unos arbustos cercanos

-Nii-san , esta mal espiar a la gente, y sobre todo jugarle bromas ¬¬

-Cállate Al., el se lo busco por entrometerse en mi vida personal

-Pero nii-san, eso estaba en los registros, y a demás tu…

-Te he dicho que te calles, si no permanecemos callados, nos atraparan, además estoy filmando

-De donde sacas tantos aparatos, nii-san

-Internet

-Y desde cuando tenemos Internet, nii-san

-Eto….

Con Roy Mustang

-Bien, serán $700, por decir la palabra perro

-Pero si, es un perro

-De todas maneras le estoy cobrando de más

-Lo voy a denunciar

-Y yo le haré saber al juez , el millón de palabrotas que dijo, en frente de todos estos niños

-Nani? esto es un soborno?

-Digámosle, equivalencia de intercambio, no es así como le llaman ustedes los alquimistas?

-Cuanto es en total?-dijo Roy totalmente resignado

-No es mucho con lo que gana, usted-entregándole a Mustang la cuenta

- OO, que carajo es esto!

-Por la palabra "carajo"-quitandole el papel y anotando-son…-entregándole de nuevo el papel

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!YO NO PUEDO PAGAR ESTO!

-Bueno, le reduzco la mitad, si usted…bueno …yo…

-Diga, haré lo que sea

-Me da su autógrafo y me da una cinta del secreto del enano de acero!-saliéndole estrellitas de los ojos, pero inmediatamente se fueron ya sabrán por que

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS PULGA ATOMICA!

-Nii-san!-saliendo de su escondite detrás de los arbustos y agarrando a Ed de la espalda para que no lo culpen de homicidio

-Pero miren que tenemos acá-decía Mustang con cara de burlón-, señoras y señores les presento al: enano de acero!

Inmediatamente toda la gente se congrego alrededor de Roy,Ed,Al y el moribundo oficial

-Mira, mama, es el enano!-decía un niño

-Si, hijo eso le pasa por no tomar la leche-decía la madre

-JAJAJA-todo el mundo se comenzaba a reír de Ed

-Nii-san, creo que te olvidaste de ponerte el disfraz

-Gracias, por recordármelo Al …

La gente se empezo a alejar poco a poco, pero no paraba de reírse, Ed no podía estar mas molesto

-Mira, cuanta plata gane, acero, gracias a ti puedo pagar la multa

-TE ODIO ROY MUSTANG, TE DIJE QUE ME VENGARIA POR LO QUE ME HICISTES!

-Aun, no te has vengado, y que les trae por aqui?

-Jeje, bueno-decía Al-pregúntele a nii-san-agarrando a Ed y poniéndolo en frente

-Oye, eto….ehhh -rascándose la cabeza-"Que hago..,se me prendió el foco nn!" Estamos huyendo de Winry, es que le dijimos que su comida sabia horrible y esas cosa, que tuvimos que huir, si es eso

-"¬¬, estos no saben mentir, sinceramente"Bueno espero que tengan suerte, bueno tendré que cambiarme de pantalón, ya que este maldito perro

-$1059, por decir "maldito"y "perro"-decía el oficial despertándose-pero miren es el enano de acero, ahhhhhhhh!

-A quien le dices enano, maldito oficial!-decía Ed siendo sujetado firmemente por Al

-Bueno, creo que también te tendré que ponerte un multa enanin…., donde se metieron ?-mirando de un lado para otro

A unas "pocas" 9 cuadras

-Ahhhh, eso si estuvo cerca, tendré que denunciarlo-decía Mustang mientras se detenía a tomar aire

-Si lo veo de nuevo, juro que lo mato,…Al, que te pasa?

-Es que…había un gatito TT

-"Este no es mi hermano"-decía Ed en su mente

**En otro lugar muy lejos de ese (en realidad demasiado lejos)**

-Aun no lo ha descubierto ,washwita washwi

-Al diablo con eso, tengo que hacer algo-pongo cara de pensativa-eto…, no lo se, y si mandamos un monstruo?

**En mi mente**

-AHHHHHHHH!pero que hiciste maldito monstruo!te has comido también a Ed se supone que solo debías ayudar a Mustang, bueno no se de que forma ¬¬,pero…debías ayudarlo!

-Eres muy mandona te comeré!

-No, porfa no me comas aun, no he completado mis 10056 planes que haré en el futuro!no!

**Ya afuera**

-No, seria una mala idea ¬¬, mejor hay que dejarlo así, ya se dará cuenta, espero, oye puedes ir a comprar un helado?

-No!washita washi

-Ey, soy tu ama-ardiendo en llamas

-Ok

**En la residencia Mustang**

-Por que no simplemente me consigue una mucama y listo, por que tengo que limpiar!-decía Riza mientras ordenaba el cuarto que compartía con su esposo-

que hace el,nada, siempre tengo que estar limpiando, es un milagro que me quede tiempo para ir a trabajar!

-Ya estoy aquí, Riza, me puedes preparar algo nn?

-No, hazlo tu!

-¬¬ , malvada

-Ya te oí- apuntándole con su revolver (de donde rayos lo saca Oo)

-Esta bien yo lo haré-dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero cuando ya salía de la habitación, se topo con la escoba, que se levanto y lo golpeo en la cara…

-Roy!-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír antes de desmayarse por el fuerte golpe

_Roy estaba sentado en su oficina leyendo los documento, que le habían enviado, pero casualmente le habían enviado todos los documento de los alquimistas estatales, claro todos los documentos de los alquimistas estatales estaban restringidos aun para el füher, pero esa era una oportunidad única, y no la iba a dejar escapar, primer archivo:el alquimista de las agujas:Taku Fumiko_ (no se me ocurrió otro nombre)_; y así continuaba desde los primeros alquimistas hasta los mas recientes, cuando encontró un curioso nombre, el archivo numero 95825068, el alquimista de acero: Edward Elric, decidió entonces revisarlo, tal vez podría divertirse un poco, y averiguar algo, que Ed nunca dijo…_

**El alquimista de acero: Edward Elric**

_El archivo ya hacia divido en 2 partes, _**Actual **_e_** Ingreso**_, decidió revisar el _**Actual**_, hasta que se topo con cierto curioso dato, decido rápidamente entonces revisar _**Ingreso**

_-Vaya, vaya -se dijo así mismo cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo-Hawkeye, has que preparen una conferencia, que estén ahí todo el mundo, inviten a todas las cadenas de televisión del mundo, díganles que es algo muy importante que debo anunciar…-dijo Mustang a su secretaria y esposa a través de la línea_

_-Si, señor-contesto esta inmediatamente_

_-Y, una cosa mas…llamen a Edward quiero hablar con el-decía con un dejo de malicia_

_-En este momento, señor_

_-Si, Hawkeye, las 2 cosas ahora, la primera en cuanto tiempo estará_

_-En 4 horas, señor_

_-Ese es el tiempo suficiente, y la segunda…en este momento_

_-Si, señor-cortando la línea_

_Mustang estaba sentado en su gran silla de füher, cuando de pronto Ed entro en la oficina_

_-Que desea "coronel"-con un tono de burla en su voz_

_-Oh, solo una pequeña platica,-decía mientras agarraba el archivo de los alquimista y buscaba el de Edward, y se lo mostraba-sabes que es esto, no?_

_-…..-Edward se había quedado estupefacto-no me digas que lo has visto?-dijo con un pequeño tiemblo en su voz_

_-Pues, claro, llegó a mi oficina esta mañana…_

_-Pero ,usted no puede leer eso!_

_-Soy el füher, y tengo derecho sobre todo, y sobre este dato…_

_-No….. lo ha visto-Edward ya parecía un fantasma_

_-Oh, claro….claro que si tengo que revisar los registros actuales ,tanto como los de años anteriores , no lo cree, y sabes lo que encontré? esto.., mostrándole a Edward el dato_

_-NO,_

_-Oh, si, después de tantas cosas que he hecho por ti, creo que lo justo seria revelar esto, no?_

_-No hablara en serio, cierto?-decía Ed su alma ya se le iba_

_-Oh ,claro ,haber te has demorado 3horas y 45 minutos, y como habrás visto al entrar la sala de conferencias esta abarrotada_

_-No querrá decir, que lo hará a saber al publico, no?_

_-A todo el mundo, Edward, todos…._

_-NO!NO LO HARA SI YO LO DETENGO-abalanzándose sobre Roy_

_-Oh no puedes evitarlo, la conferencia comienza dentro de 15 minutos, a mejor toma esto-entregándole un disfraz , te servirá después de que revele tu secreto, adiós!-decía Roy mientras desaparecía de la ofician_

_-No! –decía un desesperado Ed_

_Se escuchaban pasos viniendo desde afuera, que se acercaban mas y mas a la sala de conferencias, en ese lugar se encontraban todos los canales de TV posible y a nivel mundial, ya que ese día Roy Mustang ascendido a füher hace algunos días tenia una conferencia de prensa donde iba a dar a conocer unos datos muy importante…., había subido al frente de todos, mientras que alguien mas entraba por la puerta.._

_-No lo hagas!Maldito, no!-decía Ed_

_Un grupo de guardias lo detuvieron_

_-Señoras y señores, les tengo algo que anunciar…_

_-No lo hagas, por favor!-decía Edward mas que desesperado_

_-Seguro todos ustedes, habrán oído de Edward Elric, y su peculiar apariencia_

_-Te lo ruego!_

_-Bien , Riza las diapositivas…-inmediatamente la nombrada, puso las diapositivas que mostraban a Edward actual y de 12_

_-Como podrán , notar no hay mucha diferencia, en estas 2 imágenes_

_Todo el mundo comenzaba a murmurar, en lo de acuerdo que estaba_

_-Y como sabrán nadie, sabe cuanto mide Edward mas que le mismo_

_De nuevo murmuros de aprobación mas los gritos y suplicas de Ed_

_-Pero , yo Roy Mustang he averiguado, este magnifico dato_

_Todos enmudecieron, hasta el mismo Ed_

_-Señoras y ,señores, tengo un gran gusto de decirles la estatura de Edward Elric, si alguno de ustedes ha tratado de averiguar esto en un sitio de Internet habrá hallado de que según el mide 1.65m, pero eso no es cierto_

_-NO!_

_-En realidad Edward Elric a sus 12 años de Edad media tan solo 1, 47 m, y actualmente mide 1.49 m (_en uno de los omakes del manga, Ed dice de que mide 1.65m, y Al lo mide mentalmente llegando a la conclusión de que 1.65 es desde los zapatos con plataforma hasta la antena, calculen y tendrán aproximadamente la respuesta, aunque creo que exagere, comparto tu dolor Ed TT)

_En ese mismo instante todo el auditorio se comenzó a reír, y Ed estaba mas que molesto_(podría agregar a punto de llorar, pero dicen que los hombres no lloran, no?¬¬)

_-Me vengare!Esto no quedara así!_

_-Han grabado todo, muy bien eso lo pasaremos mañana en el programa "LO QUE NUNCA DIRIAN"_

_-NO!-decía Ed-ME VENGARE MUSTANG ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI, LO JURO,TE VOY A HUMILLIAR PUBLICAMENTE, COMO ME LO ACABAS DE HACER!_

_-Señor, Elric, como siente, al ser traicionado por uno de sus amigos?_

_-EL NO ES MI AMIGO!EL ES UN _(CENSURADO ,me ha encanto poner esto , saben ¬¬)

_-Eh, mejor no pongan esa pregunta-decía la reportera…_

-Roy, cariño te encuentras bien?-preguntaba una Riza desesperada

-Eso, creo que paso?-decía mustang mientras se levantaba

-¬¬, bueno te tropezaste con la escoba, y esta se levanto y te golpeo en la cara

-Pues , eso si dolió, que horas son?

-Bueno son 5:55pm, por que….-pero Riza no pudo acabar la pregunta ya que Roy se había levantado inmediatamente y se había ido directo a ver la "televisión"(hay que alabar a la tv, alabar a la tv;,jeje no me resistí ¬-¬)

-No, demasiado tarde, ya esta acabando pero mira llegue a la ultima parte…

_-En realidad Edward Elric a sus 12 años de Edad media tan solo 1, 50m, y actualmente mide 1.52m_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reía todo el mundo_

_- Me vengare!Esto no quedara así! –NO!-decía Ed cuando la cámara lo estaba filmando-ME VENGARE MUSTANG ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI, LO JURO,TE VOY A HUMILLIAR PUBLICAMENTE, COMO ME LO ACABAS DE HACER!_

De repente se le prendió el foco a nuestro querido amigo Mustang

_Edward dijo que se iba a vengar, esa niña dijo que pensara en los que les había hecho bromas pesadas, todo tiene sentido Ed es el culpable….._

-Inmediatamente, Roy salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, sin darle tiempo a Riza de preguntarle a donde iba

-Maldito ,seas Edward Elric-decía esto mientras marcaba el numero de cada uno de sus subordinados y de la policía (es mucho escándalo, no?), y les decía que fueran a los dormitorios del cuartel en menos de 10minutos

-o-

En una habitación sombría, iluminada tan solo por un televisor

-Bien, jeje ya se dio cuenta

-Me pregunto que harán ahora?

-Espero que esto funcione

-Igualmente, oye pásame la canchita

-Mmmm, ya se acabo….

-Genial…

-o-

Roy Mustang entro rápidamente a los dormitorios del cuartel y solo se detuvo para preguntar a la recepcionista en que cuarto se hospedaba Edward y su hermano

-En la habitación 749, en le ultimo piso, y los ascensores no funcionan

-Nani, esto es una situación urgente-dicho esto salio corriendo para las escaleras, que eran unas de caracol"Caracol, yo no recuerdo que tuvieran estos tipos de escalera"penso Roy, subió hasta la torre mas alta, "torre mas alta? Oo, desde cuando hay torre mas alta?", Roy pensó, y ahí estaba **El cuarto 749, Bienvenido Roy Mustang, felicidades:3**,"Acaso me esperaban?"Roy Mustang tiro la puerta al piso al entrar

-Oiga que hace usted aquí!-decía un pequeño ser

-Eh, discúlpeme…este…esta no es la habitación 749?

-No, es la habitación 748, y ahora fuera-dijo retirando a Roy de la habitación

-Que fue eso?-se pregunto Mustang, mientras iba a la verdadera habitación 749, donde decía **Bienvenido a la verdadera habitación 749, Adiós:3 ,**"Y que pensé de que Furey era raro", dentro de la habitación se escuchaban voces

-o-

-NO, Al así no, es así!-decía Ed mientras amaraba unas sogas

-Pero nii-san no seria mas fácil trasmutarlo-pregunto Al inocentemente

-Oo, tienes razón, por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Ed un poco furioso

-Por que estabas ocupado pensando como reaccionario Mustang , al saber de que tu eras el culpable

-Eso ya no importa, lo único que se, es que Mustang esta detrás de la puerta, escuchando nuestra conversación-señalando hacia puerta

-Y, comolo sabes nii-san?

-Tengo mis fuentes ¬-¬

-Te refieres a los gansos

-AH!NO ME LO RECUERDES!

-O-

Nuestro querido amigo Roy, que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, decidió por fin entrar por la puerta

-Muy bien acero ,así que tu fuiste el bromista de la broma, y tu Al yo nunca pensé que serias su cómplice

-Ehhh…el me obligo-señalando a Ed

-TRAIDOR!-dijo Ed señalando a Al-pero eso ya no importa, trasmutando algunos materiales para convertirlos en un globo de aire con la cara de este(ya saben , las caritas que pone)-SAYONARA!-decía Ed mientras se elevaba

-Yo , pensé de que Ed era raro, pero esto es demasiado-decía Mustang

En ese momento se le hizo un hueco al globo, y Ed cayo estrepitosamente

-Nii-san!-grito Al alarmado al ver caer a su hermano(por se Ed cae en el mismo lugar donde despega)

-Eso dolió-decía Ed mientras todos los subordinados de Roy llegaban junto a la policía

-Señores…-decía Mustang, cuando de pronto alguien le toco su hombro

-Por que saliste así corriendo , Roy?-era Riza

-Como supiste donde estaba?

-Te implante un chip-decía Riza mientras le mostraba un pequeña pantalla

-Nani!

-Y Roy hiciste un gran desorden al salir de la casa, yo no lo pienso ordenar!-decía Riza mas furiosa que nunca-mas vale que me consigas una mucama o si no..-mostrando su pistola

-Mmmmm, Riza creo que ya te conseguí una mucama-decía Roy mirando a Ed

**Al día siguiente en la residencia Mustang**

-No , puedo cree que me obligaran a hacer esto…-decía Ed

-Vamos Ed, era esto o hacer trabajo comunitario

-Dije trabajo comunitario-decía Ed apretando los puños

-No, importa no tenias opción…y para demostrarte que no estoy molesto contigo, te compre algo-dándole a Ed una bolsa

-Nani!-grito al ver lo que contenía la bolsa-no me pondré esto!-mostrando un traje de mucama, pero de mujer

-Tendrás que ponértelo, sino quieres dejar de ser alquimista estatal

-Grrrrrrrrrr, como te odio

-Debiste pensar 2 veces antes de hacer esa broma

-Te digo lo mismo

-Bueno, Ed, te aconsejaría que corras todas las cortinas si no quieres que te vean-decía Roy parándose del sillón de donde estaba sentado

-Yo nunca dije que me pondría esto-agarrando el traje de mucama

-Lo harás…-decía Roy con un dejo malicioso-por que si no…..

-E…S…T…A……..B…I…E….N

-o-

-El plan va saliendo como lo planeamos

-Dentro de poco, se sabrá todo y tendremos lo que queremos

-Jeje, y justo mañana es 25 de enero, hoy se sabrá todo

-o-

-Vamos Ed, no seas vergonzoso, tengo que estar seguro que es tu talla-decía Roy

-ESTAS LOCO!YO NO SALDRE CON ESTO!-decía Ed desde el baño

-Vamos, Edward no tengo todo el día-mientras miraba su reloj-tengo una fiesta que dar hoy día en le cuartel por haberte atrapado, y claro tendrás algo de castigo extra, si no sales ya…

-HAS LO QUE QUIERAS ,NO VOY A SALIR ASI!

-Entonces, que quieres que revelemos que…

-YA!YA!YA!-decía Ed totalmente resignado, asomando la cabeza-Bien

-No, todo-decía Roy muy divertido

-Debes estar bromeando….

-No, no lo estoy-mientras le mostraba su archivo

-No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto –decía Ed todo rojo de la vergüenza

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día, tengo que salir de acá dentro de 10minutos

-"Este me esta explotando"pensaba nuestro pequeñín amigo(por que digo pequeñín YY)mientras salía totalmente, mas avergonzado no podía estar

-Si, creo que te compre la talla exacta-decía Roy mientras lo observaba-hay que conservarlo para futuras generaciones-agarrando una cámara y fotografiándolo

-ESO NO ESTABA EN EL TRATO!

-Pues yo lo incluyo, bueno limpia bien n-n, adiós

-Como lo odio…….-decía Ed para si mismo , mientras veía a Roy y a Riza irse a la fiesta-he caído muy bajo-mientras se miraba de pies a cabeza, en ese momento sus ojos se desviaron a cierto cajón entre abierto-que es eso?-se preguntaba mientras abría mas el cajón y encontraba miles de ositos Teddy- mmmm, la venganza es dulce, mmm hay algo mas- agarrando una carta…

**Fin?**

(canción de Rocky, si no la saben, lo shiento)

-EY!Quien demonios dijo que terminaba!

-Wishwa, ese no es el final?

-No, falta!

**Retomando….**

-Haber, haber…-tomando la carta y mirándola-acaso será que Mustang le saca la vuelta a Riza?-observando muy bien la carta- va dirigida a mi…

Ed abrió la carta cuidadosamente, como "normalmente " lo hacia, mientras mas la leía mas sorprendido se quedaba, pero llego a un punto en que se puso mas pálido que un fantasma…

-Pero, esto no puede ser posible…, pero si lo recargue….hace 4 meses…

**Flash back **

-Haber…cadena nacional, o internacional-se preguntaba un emocionado Ed, ya que en ese mismo instante estaba a punto de avisar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda del Füher Mustang

-Tal vez, Internacional, como lo hizo conmigo-una sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de su rostro mientras intentaba contener las ganas de reírse como loco

Ed marco el numero, pero justo cuando le contestaron se oyó como un pequeño pim(cuando la pantalla se te apaga, pero Ed supuestamente nunca vio la pantalla de su celu), aun habiendo escuchado eso, siguió como si nada hubiese pasado, después de unos 5minutos llegaron varias cadenas de TV que entraron "silenciosamente" en la iglesia…

**Fin Flash Back**

-¬¬, no lo cargue……..NO LO CARGUE!

-o-

-Ya leyó la carta, es hora de aparecer..

-jeje, ya era hora, me estaba desesperando, aunque, Mustang me las pagara por haber cambiado la condena

-o-

En el cuartel de central se estaba llevando una fiesta, aunque los invitados pensaron que era mucho cosa , solo por haber atrapado al bromista de su boda, de todas maneras aceptaron ya que Roy había contratado a L'ArcenCiel (Nani, desde cuando L'ArcenCiel da conciertos privados?)y a eso no podían resistirse. El cuarto estaba decorado con puras pancartas de Roy encerrando en la cárcel a Ed , y en el centro de todo había una gran torta con forma de Roy Mustang (torta?)

-1, 2 , 3…probando, me escuchan- hablaba Roy desde un micro en lo mas alto del cuarto-bien, todos con su atención, tengo algo que anunciar-se aclara la garganta-seguro se preguntaran por que los he invitado-todos lo invitado voltearon para atrás sus ojo como diciendo "Lo dicen las pancartas"-como sabrán hace algunos meses me case, se supone que esa boda era un secreto, pero alguien revelo a la cadena internacional donde iba a ser mi boda, y…ya sabrán el resto de la historia, pero hoy mis queridos invitados yo Roy Mustang he hallado al culpable….

-ALTO!

-Que?que haces aquí enano, se supone que debes estar limpiando mi casa-ahora con el ceño fruncido-y donde rayos has puesto lo que te compre?

-Ah!eso lo tire a la basura-decía Ed con un gesto de burla-y debo decir algo yo no soy el culpable

-Pero que dices, hasta tu lo admitiste!

-Es que-jugando con los dedos- me olvide de cargar mi celu ese día, recién me acabo de dar cuenta

-Si, si y yo soy el rey de Francia

-Lo digo en serio!

-El enano tiene razón ,el no es el culpable-se escucho una voz desde lo mas alto del cuarto…

-Esa voz…..-Ed no salía de su asombro, esa voz era nada mas y nada menos que….-Envy

-Si, tanto de tardas, enanin?

-Tu fuiste….!

-Vamos, solo te quise ayudar en tu venganza, pero a la vez era mi venganza

-Un momento no entiendo lo que sucede aquí-decía Mustang con cara de malhumorado-quien demonios arruino mi boda y recientemente mi gran discurso

-Yo fui, todo este tiempo ha sido mi plan, yo he sido la mente maestra detrás de todo!MuajajaMuajaja

-Cof,cof

-Quiero decir-mientras se ponía un mano en la cara-nuestro plan….-decía con desgano

-Querrás decir ,Envy, mi plan, yo te ayude, yo puse todas las pistas este ha sido mi plan maléficos, nuestros planes maléfico-esa voz provenía de lo mas oscuro del cuarto, casi cerca de Envy

Roy sabia que había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte, pero no sabia donde…

-Jeje, no sabia que lo lograrían averiguarlo tan pronto

Esa pequeña risa, se le hacia conocida " que tengas suerte, jejeje", hasta que llego a la conclusión

-Tu eres la autora de este fic!No es asi-apuntándome(Ey!tu mamá no te enseño que es malo apuntar a la gente òó)

-Si, soy yo!

-Por que siempre dices "jeje"

-Ah ,eso, solo lo estoy utilizando para acabar mas rápido-digo saliendo de las penumbras-sino me descubrías no podría llevar a cabo mi ultima fase de mi plan diabólico!

-Y…cual es tu plan diabólico, escribirme una carta-a la vez que Ed mostraba la carta

-No, para que, si solo en esa carta te digo que olvidaste cargar tu celu, y lo que mi herma, me obligo a poner de que te adora ,etc

-EXPLIQUENME, DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE PASA AQUI!-grito Roy-se supone que Envy es el malo de la serie, porque te alias con el!

-Buena pregunta!-digo yo-por eso vamos a ver un Flash Back

-Si adoro los Flash Back-intervino Furey (también es un invitado de la fiesta)

-Cállate, o mando a llamar al asesino de Rizembool-mostrándole una papel, donde dice "SE BUSCA POR ASESINATO"

-Solo decía TT

**Flash Back**

**(Me pondré en tercera persona en el flash back)**

-Mañana llegas temprano, por que te voy a preguntar

-Pero, por que? TT-decía la autora, (se sobre entiende cual es mi nombre)

-No, eres buena en lenguaje…sinceramente

-No, por que me dices mi verdad

-Es lo mejor ,adiós

"No puedo creerlo, y son finales que haré?"

**Al llegar a casa**

Mirando el cuaderno de Lenguaje…

-PODRIA ALGUIEN AYUDARME!-como si el cielo le hubiera respondido la pregunta, aparece un agujero negro, que deposita a una persona en frente de sus ojos

-Nani?...

-Auch!aterricé en el lugar equivocado

-Pero si eres Envy!-analizando"Envy se puede transformar en cualquier persona, si estudia por mi…"unas estrellas salen en sus ojos

-Si, soy yo, mmm me conoces!

-Soy fan desde hace 3 meses de FMA, como no conocerte, pero tu no eras el malo?-con cara de miedo

-Lo era, pero después de que cruce la puerta me di cuenta que no me gusta hacer el mal, ahora soy súper bueno, pero haré una excepción-poniendo cara de molesto-tu conoces la serie, no es si?

-Y como no conocerla-iluminándose los ojos

-Bien, quiero que me ayudes, conoces a un tal Roy Mustang

-Si, mi herma es fan de el, igual que de Ed-"y quien no lo seria ¬-¬"

-El maldito, me quito mi helado TT, y creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo

-Te ayudare con mucho gusto, pero con 2 condiciones

-Te escucho…-decía Envy mirando a la niña

-Quiero que estudies por mi Lenguaje, estoy a medias con ese curso, ya que el profe es un aburri…….do, hace dormir a la gente , y 2-se acerca a su oído y le comienza a decir su segunda propuesta

-Me parece bien, tenemos un trato, tu me ayudas y tendrás lo que quieres

-Quieres reírte, malévolamente conmigo ¬-¬

-Yap

-MuajajaMuajajaMuajaja-se prenden y se apagan las luces y con muchos rayos

**Fin Flash back**

-Déjame ver si entendí, tu te aliaste con esa enana, para vengarte de mi?

-Correcto-respondemos al unísono, y no me digas enana ¬¬-agrego yo

-Haber era, un plan de Ed contra ,mi que ustedes planearon, para que Envy se vengara contra mi…y tu que ganas, enana?

-A QUIEN LE DICES ULTRA-ENANA!Bueno……-muevo la cabeza de un lado para el otro-no puedo decirlo, por eso es que lo deje esa sin sonido la parte de la 2 propuesta

-A SI QUE REA TU PLAN, HACERME VESTIR DE MUCAMA!Y LO PEOR DE TODO ESO ERA CON…

-Si , lo se, te doy mi pésame-me aparezco de pronto al lado de Ed-pero yo no planee eso,el fic original eran 48 horas de trabajo comunitario, nunca en mi vida te haría vestir de mucama con mini falda!-y reaparezco al lado de Envy

-Y ese, fue nuestro maléfico plan!-dijo Envy siendo interrumpido por mi-ehh..nuestro maléfico plan, MUAJAJA MUAJAJA MUAJAJA-se prende y se apagan las luces, y hay rayos

-En realidad, no fue su plan, si no el mío-esa voz resonó de pronto he hizo que todos se callaran

-Acaso había otro involucrado-pregunta alarmado Roy

-Ninguno-respondo igualmente alarmada-TT, pensé que era mi plan

-Pues, no, en realidad fue mi plan-aparece un sujeto encapuchado

-Ey!te copiaste de mi estilo!-señalándole, iba vestida encapuchada (me da estilo)

-TODO ESTE TIEMPO HA SIDO MI PLAN, Y ESTUDES SE HAN MOVIDO COMO YO QUERIA-aparecía el sujeto en el umbral de la puerta

Ed pareció haber reconocido esa voz, ya que en ese mismo momento aparecio detrás del encapuchado, y le quito la capucha

-AL!-todos exclamaron

-Si, es el-decía Ed,este proceso mentalmente"Haber Al fue la mente maestra detrás de todo esto…"-AL!TU!POR QUE?

-Si nii-san, fui yo, y lo hice tan solo por vengarme de ti!

-Que yo, que te he hecho yo-mientras Al recordaba todos los momento en que Ed le hacia algo malo-bueno tal vez, si te haya hecho algunas cosas, pero por que tomas venganza

-Por que tu te lo buscaste!Recuerdas….HE DICHO RECUERDAS, OIGAN PONGAN FLASH BACK

**Flash back**

-Ed, termina de tomar el desayuno!

-Pero si ya lo termine-decía el mencionado mostrando cara de incredulidad

-Claro que no te falta la leche-la leche fue iluminada con una luz, y se escucharon voces de ángeles

-Al diablo con la leche, a demás ya va ha empezar mi programa favorito

-NIii-san, Winry tiene razón, debes tomar la leche

-Estas insinuando ,que por no tomar la estupida leche…TENGO ESTE TAMAÑO-mostrando cara de enfado total-COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR A TU HERMANO ENANO!

-Yo nunca dije eso , nii-san

-Como sea-retirándose de la mesa-tengo que ver mi programa

-Siempre mencionas ese programa Ed, se puede saber de que se trata

-Quieren ,ver- le salían estrellitas de maldad de los ojos

-Oh, bueno-respondía Winry mientras se metía un pan a la boca

Ed prendía la TV(alabar a la tv), y seleccionaba el canal correcto"lalalalala-laralaralara-lalalalala, paraparara"(creo que así es la canción de los "Happy tree friends"),los 3 estaban atentos observando la tv, pero solo uno se mataba de la risa, mientras que los otros dos estaban por desmayarse una mas que el otro

-Bien que les pareci..-no pudo terminar la frase ya que encontró los cuerpo de su hermano y de su amiga tirados en el suelo, con convulsiones

-Al, Winry?-razonando "Están convulsionando, creo que no les gusto….se están muriendo"-ahhh eso….Ah!AYUDA, TIA PINAKO!

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ey!yo no demoro tanto en pensar-decía Ed inflando los cachetes

-Claro que si!De lo contrario no se hubieran tardado tanto en averiguar todo, y sobre todo del celu ,suerte que esos 2 lo arreglaron

-Pero, pensé que el plan era mi TT-estoy llorando-Buahhhhhhhhh, no importa de todas formas obtendré lo que quiero

-Un momento-interrumpió Mustang-era el plan de Ed vengarse de mi, para que yo investigase ,para que se pudieran vengar de mi, pero era el plan de Al de vengarse de Ed

-NO!-digo yo otra vez-era el plan de Envy que Ed planeara como vengarse de ti, y con eso hacer que tu te vengaras , para obtener lo que quería, pero era el plan de Al de vengarse de Ed, oe eso si es largo-rascándome la cabeza

-Pero tu que obtienes?-pregunto Ed

-Muy buena pregunta :3, muy bien Envy-lo miro

-Oh, bueno un trato es un trato, faltan algunas horas para el 25 de enero

-No importa, comienzo ahora!-alzando mi mano

-Bien-Envy empezó a silbar (para que será eso, yo tampoco lo comprendo ¬¬)- ya puedes llamarlos

-De veras, he estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo!FLAUDHERS!

De pronto 3 perros aparecieron, desde la puerta, y aprisionaron a Ed

-Ey, son esos perros-exclamo Roy al reconocerlos

-Vaya, los recuerdas, ellos pueden hablar pero en sueños, lastimosamente TT, pero si me obedecen , muajaja, bien vamonos

-Ey, donde me llevan!-tratando de soltarse

-El trato era, tenerte, por un año completo, así que tus fans no te verán por un buen tiempo-mostrando mi rostro recontra sonriente- pero no tenia que verte hasta llegada la hora de que se revelara todo, ahora vamonos, me muero por presentarte donde mis amigas, haber como le queda el ojo a Kath y a las demás, y lo que onee-sama, se morirá, muajaja-mientras me lo llevo a rastras

-HELP ME!

-Bien mi venganza esta completa-decía orgulloso Al-aunque…TT No quiero que se lleven a nii-san!

Ahora si canción de Rocky!

-La autora llevo a Ed a su mundo donde lo mantuvo cautivo por 1 semana, ya que le ordenaron regresarlo TT, que malos son los padres!

-Al, obtuvo su venganza y fue feliz, hasta que Ed volvió, y …**Aquí descansa Alphonse Elric**

-Se descubrió de que los muñecos de Furey eran muñecos poseídos, y que su canal favorito no era Discovery Kids, sino Diabolic Kids

-Havoc, obtuvo un donante de higado

-Armstrong estuvo pensando en cambiarse de sexo XP(lo dije de broma, todos te amamos por lo que eres)

-La boda de mi tocaya y Brosh, fue llevada acabo en Niingún Lugar

-Roy tuvo que hacer de mucama, pero con el traje de Ed, y este le tomo una foto y fue llevada a la revista People

-Ed y los gansos se hicieron amigos, cuando lo lleve a pasear por un lugar repletos de gansos, entre ellos el que me…….(sin comentarios)

-Envy, se convirtió en cura….(sin comentarios)

-Los Flaudhers, ya que uno esta muerto, otro sin paradero y otro en casa, el primero decidió darle un susto de muerte a Ed, el cual fue llevado, al hospital de emergencia…

-La autora descubrió un nuevo hobby, escribir

-La autora termino este fic el 25 de enero a las 12:15 am, y fue feliz y blablabla

Moraleja: Has a unos lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti, puede ser beneficioso XP

**Fin**

Ehhh!Lo termine, soy feliz,bueno aunque pensaba dejarlo inconcluso, pero me anime y lo termine, y vaya que es largo, no pense escribir de largo!Bueno quiero preguntarles algo estoy pensando hacer un crossover de FMA y Harry Potter el 6 libro, ya qui va la pregunta: LE PONGO SU PAREJITA A HARRY Y LA DECLARACION, vaya si no me responden eso el final, creo que sera catastrofico, y como en el 6 libro no sale El tio Voldi, estoy pensando en ponerle, eso es todo!y por favor dejen reviews!Hasta otro fic!


End file.
